


Run

by unfortunately_i_love_it



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt, I'm Bad At Titles, Obsession, and summaries, please don't @ me, thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunately_i_love_it/pseuds/unfortunately_i_love_it
Summary: Run.This single word perpetually echoed through my mind.Run.My feet and legs were aching from overuse and the numerous injuries as I ran, and ran, and ran.Run, or It will catch you.Run or ---.





	Run

_ Run _ .

 

This single word perpetually echoed through my mind.

 

_ Run _ .

 

My feet and legs were aching from overuse and the numerous injuries as I ran, and ran, and ran. 

 

_ Run, or It will catch you.  _

 

_ Run or ---.   _

 

My daunting train of thought came to a sudden stop. The legs that carried me this far, had given in to the injuries and weariness. I tumbled to the ground. A small yelp fell from my lips as my body exploded in pain at the contact. 

 

I froze. Even though every move was extremely painful, I still raised a hand to cover my mouth. I will not make it easy for It to find me. I could not let It catch me. 

 

I had to keep running.

 

I tried my feet, which were covered in bruises and cuts. I struggled up, but came crashing down right after. After a few more ineffectual attempts, I heard it. 

 

It was here. 

 

I was done for. 

 

The lamentable thought rushed through my head. I didn't want to give up hope that I could escape, that I could get out of here, but I had no way of escape now. Soon I will be back there, back in that dark room, my hands strapped to the wall with chains that cut into my wrists. 

 

While I was lost in my head, the creature -  it’s funny how I keep saying “It” and “the creature”, afterall he was human before he became ‘this’, whatever ‘this’ is - had time to catch up to me and was now facing me.

 

“You were trying to escape, weren’t you,” It said in a taunting tone, the same tone that I’ve heard so many times in the past when we used to play tag and watch horror movies together as kids. 

 

_ How had this happened?  _

 

“How pathetic,” It proceeded to say, now with a note of disgust in It’s voice, ”You couldn’t even make it to the gate.” Right after It finished talking, I noticed the ground slip from beneath me as I was picked up and slinked across It’s shoulder. The world around me then started moving too fast for me. It was dizzying. I couldn’t struggle against It’s grip. I couldn’t even keep my eyes open. So I relaxed, and tried not to think about how much worse it will be there now that I’ve tried to escape. Instead I tried to remember him before he became this feral creature. I tried to remember all the fun times we shared and how we used to laugh and tell each other jokes no one understood except us two. It was a wonderful time. 

 

_ Why did he change so drastically over the years I was away?  _

 

I snapped back into the real world when I felt something hard and cold wrap around my wrists. I didn’t even realize that I was back in the cell. 

 

_ How long was I day dreaming for?  _

 

As the handcuffs locked around my wrists, I couldn’t keep it in anymore. I had to know.

 

“Why are you doing this?” I asked, voice wavering slightly from both exhaustion and fear.  

 

“Why am I doing this?” It asked, sounding surprised.

 

I nodded shakily for It to continue.

 

“Because you left me once, and you will never leave again,” came the reply.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that i had to do for class, and I thought it turned out pretty good, so I decided to put it here.


End file.
